


Painting the Roses Red

by mayelisa



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alice: Madness Returns - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Insanity, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayelisa/pseuds/mayelisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaname Madoka has lost everything. Her family. Her home. Her sanity. Can a mysterious entity that calls itself Kyubey truly help her regain her memories? Or will she be lost in the twisted world called Wonderland forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting the Roses Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've been working off and on for the last year or so. Admittedly, I don't have much done yet (I've only just really begun writing the second chapter) but it's really challenging for me to write since it's so different from what I typically write. Essentially, this is a crossover between Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Alice: Madness Returns. Madoka will be taking on Alice's role and the other magical girls will be taking on roles of the other main characters in the game. It's going to be dark, twisted, and just a bit gruesome at times, but it's been a lot of fun figuring out how to correlate the two story lines while still keeping the characters true to themselves.
> 
> Disclaimer: Puella Magi Madoka Magica is property of SHAFT and Alice: Madness Returns is property of Dark Horse Studios.

White. 

Everything was white. Almost blindingly so. She squinted against the harsh, sterile white that surrounded her. Her mouth was dry; it was as if she had swallowed a whole desert. Chains clinked against one another as she shifted. The starched sheets scratched against her skin. 

Where was she? 

Soft murmurs floated through the room, mingling with the ringing silence in her ears. 

“The poor dear...” 

“...lost her family, she did.” 

“It's no wonder she ended up here.” 

Where _was_ 'here'? 

Closing her eyes to block out dreary white walls, she was comforted by the darkness. 

There, in the distance...what was that? Hurrying towards the object, she peered through the dense fog, eager to sate her curiosity and discover what that something was. As she drew closer, a sense of happiness filled her. 

It was a house. 

_Her home._

'Mama, Papa! Tatsuya!' she thought happily.

Her happiness was soon drowned out by horror. Fire engulfed her home, the screams of her mother, father and baby brother filling her ears. Covering her ears, foolishly trying to block out the sounds of her family's screams, she couldn't move. Her body was frozen. Tears streamed down her face.

'Mama...Papa...'

Something brushed against her leg. Startled, she stumbled backwards, her gaze meeting an animal of sorts. White. The animal's fur was a stark contrast to the darkness surrounding her. Her eyes widened when it turned its blood-red eyes to her.

“Madoka.”

“H-how do you know my name?” she whispered.

“Would you like to escape this?”

“Escape what?”

The animal sat on its haunches and licked it's paw. Its tail swished back and forth. “Escape your sins.”

“Sins?” Covering her eyes, a sob ripped through her. “But...I'm innocent! I didn't do anything wrong!”

But if she was innocent, why did her heart ache? Guilt plagued her, but she couldn't figure out why.

“Are you sure?” The animal tilted its head. “Do you remember?”

Uncovering her eyes, she glanced at the burning building. Tears stained her cheeks. She trembled as screams continued to fill her ears. “I... M-my memories... My memories are shattered!”

“Ah, so you're not sure if you're innocent or not?”

“I swear, I'm innocent!” Clutching at her chest, she couldn't tear her gaze away from the fire.

The animal rose to its feet, its expressionless face glancing at the fire with disinterest before it turned its back on Madoka.

“If you say so. If you'd like to find out, you know where you can find me.”

With the animal gone, Madoka freely wept, mourning for her family and the loss of her memories.

How could this have happened?

Was it really all her fault? 

What was that animal? How would she know how to find him again? 

Why couldn't she remember anything? 

“ _Madoka... Madoka!”_  

Looking towards the voice that was calling out to her, her eyes widened in horror. Two figures, engulfed in flames, were stumbling towards her, arms outstretched. 

“Mama... Papa...” 

“ _Madoka...how could you do this to us? How could you?”_  

“B-but I didn't!” 

Trembling, she took a step back, her gaze frantically searching for a way out of the darkness. 

“ _Madoka... Madoka...”_  

A hand grasped her shoulder. Flames ate away at her clothing, searing her skin. If she didn't get away, she was surely going to die! 

“ _We love you, Madoka,”_ whispered her parents, as they wrapped their arms around the girl. _“We still love you, even if you killed us.”_  

“I didn't kill anyone!” she shouted. 

As the flames engulfed her, filling her with an agony she'd never known before, all she could do was scream. 

A scream filled with agony, heartbreak and loss. 

* * *

“ _Poor thing. Doesn't even know the difference between reality and her nightmares anymore.”_  

“ _It's a shame. Too bad all her screaming doesn't help the other patients. The doctor really ought to do something about that.”_  

“ _You don't mean...”_  

“ _Of course not! What do you think I am, some sort of psychopath? No...”_  

_The loud clang of metal on metal rang through the room as an empty syringe collided with the stainless steel tray._  

“ _Doctor told us to just sedate her until she comes back to reality.”_  

“ _How long will that take?”_  

“ _Who knows? Since her whole family died in that fire, she's been like a doll. The only thing she does is scream and cling to that blasted stuffed animal of hers.”_  

“ _Is there anything we can do?”_  

“ _Lass, the first rule of working here is not to get attached. It'll only cause you heartache. It's best just to follow doctor's orders and keep your distance. Otherwise, it may be you that we're treating next.”_  

* * *

“Madoka.” 

Shifting in her bed, she fell in and out of consciousness, straining to stay awake to address the person talking to her. Finally, she opened her eyes and glanced around the dark room. A pair of beady red eyes drew her attention. 

She gasped, her eyes widening in recognition. “You!” 

“It seems that you do remember me,” purred the animal perched on her windowsill. 

“You...seem familiar. Who are you? And how do you know my name?” 

“You may call me Kyubey.” He then jumped from the windowsill to her bed, sitting beside her. 

Scooting backwards, Madoka clutched her stuffed animal to her chest. This animal caused her to feel a sense of dread, but she couldn't quite figure out why. 

“What do you want?” 

Kyubey tilted his head, his never-blinking eyes boring into Madoka's. “Madoka, I'm here to help you.” 

“Help me with what?” 

“Escape your sins. You _do_ want help escaping them, don't you?” 

Madoka's eyes widened in horror as flashes of a burning building stirred in her mind's eye. Screams. There were terrible screams filling her ears. She shivered, remembering the horribly vivid dream she had and willed the images to fade into the recesses of her mind. 

“Wh-what do I have to do?” 

“Come with me, Madoka. Leave this place.” Kyubey held out his right paw, as if he were extending a helping hand. “Once you do, you'll be able to escape and recover your memories.”

Swallowing thickly, Madoka eyed the animal warily. What was he talking about? Surely he knew something important that she didn't, otherwise he wouldn't be there. 

Would he?

A wave of dizziness overcame her as she tried to recall where she had seen him before. A sense of familiarity rocked through her. She felt like she should know who he was. At the same time, a cold feeling of dread settled into the pit of her stomach. 

After taking a moment to weigh her options, she realized she had no choice. She could either stay in this wretched place, continually sedated until she couldn't do anything but sleep or join Kyubey and recover her memories. 

Brows furrowed in determination, Madoka reached out and took Kyubey's paw in her hand. 

Kyubey blinked at her and merrily said, “Come with me, Madoka. To Wonderland.”


End file.
